1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery with an improved fastening force of an electrode terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly formed in a jelly roll shape by winding a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator therebetween, and a case containing the electrode assembly. The rechargeable battery may further include a cap plate sealing an opening of the case, an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruding to the outside of the cap plate through a terminal hole formed in the cap plate, and a lead tab respectively connecting the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the electrode assembly to the electrode terminal. For example, the electrode terminal penetrates the terminal hole through an insulation structure. When a plurality of rechargeable battery cells are connected in series or in parallel, the electrode terminal may be fastened by an additional nut via a bus bar connected to the outer side of the cap plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.